


The one in control

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Multi, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	The one in control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



Мария возвращается в гостиницу в самый тёмный час; ступает беззвучно, будто по воздуху плывёт.  
Кросс спит, запрокинув голову на подушки оттоманки, неровный свет затухающего камина превращает его лицо в подвижную маску. Снаружи мерно стучит дождь, оставляя серебряные полоски на стекле, и больше никакого шума не слышно. Окна плотно закрыты, за ними плещется жидкий «гороховый суп» – так в Лондоне называют жёлтый туман.  
На столе у оттоманки пустая бутылка, пустой бокал, полная пепельница. Мария больше по привычке недовольно качает головой – для завершения коллекции, один раз и навсегда эпатировавшей руководство Чёрного Ордена и теперь неизменно ассоциирующейся с этим человеком, не хватает только дорогой проститутки.  
Мария уже берётся за ручку двери, ведущей в её комнаты, когда голос Кросса надрывает тишину, словно пергаментную бумагу:  
– Тебе опасно к нему ходить.  
Мария оборачивается, капли воды в её волосах мутно посверкивают. Кросс чиркает спичкой, разжигает керосинку, разжигает сигарету. Тени испуганно жмутся по углам.  
Взгляд у Кросса ясный, внимательный, будто и не спал минуту назад. Или правда – не спал?  
– Я сама знаю, – отвечает она, чуть повышая тон в конце фразы, так, что становится непонятно: «я сама знаю, что это опасно» или «я сама знаю, что мне делать со своей жизнью».  
Возможно, и то, и другое.  
– Доверишься ему – станешь Падшей. Влюбишься в него – станешь Падшей, – монотонно перечисляет Кросс. Нет чтоб поздороваться хотя бы. – Когда станешь блевать Чистой Силой, поздно будет.  
Он тянется к бокалу, морщится, обнаружив, что выпивки не осталось, брезгливо отодвигает от себя пепельницу. Огонёк сигареты рисует в воздухе тонкие цветные линии.  
Этот простенький спектакль призван донести до зрителя мысль «Мариан Кросс раздражён». Мария считает это излишним, как и нарочито грубые запугивания. Его забота может быть так же утомительна, как и его ухаживания.  
– Я не поддерживаю Четырнадцатого, поэтому всё будет в порядке, – спокойно говорит Мария, разматывая газовый шарф, которым закрывалась от тяжёлого тумана, больше похожего на дым. Кросс фыркает. Зря – по крайней мере, первая половина этого утверждения является правдой. Мария не поддерживает Музыканта. Мария не влюблена в Музыканта, и ей безразличны запутанные игры, в которые играют с миром эти двое.  
Почему она не донесла на них в Орден, когда узнала, почему делает вид, что её не касается их странный союз, почему продолжает тайком встречаться с Четырнадцатым, – всего этого Мариан Кросс не знает. Впрочем, его куда больше волнуют мотивации Нэа.  
Нэа, в свою очередь, знает, что Мария просто не может иначе.

***  
– Ты не расскажешь ему, Мадлен, – шепчет он на ухо, горячо, возбуждающе, до мурашек по коже. Мария, которую никогда не звали Магдаленой, отвечает движением ладони – конечно нет, я ничего ему не расскажу, это только моё.  
– Нужно быть осторожнее, Мадлен, – поёт в голове тихий голос, и Мария прижимается к плечу Музыканта – я уже осторожна, я буду ещё осторожней, всё, что хочешь...  
– Я понимаю тебя, Мадлен, – голос прорастает лозой сквозь мысли, опутывает, звенит внутри. Марии не нужно ничего говорить.  
Мария пришла слушать.

***  
Поначалу Марию волнует только одно: почему она, в прошлом оперная прима, «Парижская бабочка», любимица публики и журналистов, не в состоянии вспомнить, как звучит голос Четырнадцатого, как только он замолкает.  
Ей не нужно спрашивать Кросса, чтобы знать: Музыкант не может открыто пользоваться способностями ноя. По крайней мере, пока надеется отсидеться в Лондоне и одновременно увести погоню по ложному пути.  
Значит, решает Мария, остаётся что-то ещё. Недаром её спутник изрисовал мелом пол и стены своей комнаты...  
Мария достаточно умна, чтобы понимать: все предупреждения Кросса верны.  
И достаточно талантлива, чтобы их игнорировать.

***  
– Мне кое-что нужно от тебя, Мадлен, – в шёпоте Четырнадцатого искреннее сожаление и нежность. Мария беспечно качает головой, улыбаясь.  
– Я никогда не лгал тебе, Мадлен, – его голос опутывает серой паутиной, слой за слоем, полупрозрачными нитями. Это самое красивое платье, которое у меня когда-либо было, думает Мария, делая вдох.  
– Мой маленький подарок, Мадлен, – голос стучит изнутри, шумит в висках, медленно струится по жилам. Спустя бесконечность Мария выдыхает – и начинает петь.

***  
Днём она вспоминает про опиумные салоны, о которых рассказывал Кросс, о безумцах с блестящими глазами.  
Мария вспоминает о миссии экзорциста и о том, что разорвать связь с Музыкантом удаётся, только применив Чистую Силу – и с каждым разом это всё сложнее.  
Мутным английским днём, в три пополудни, это кажется опасной аддикцией.  
В шесть, когда от Нэа прибегает мальчишка-курьер с короткой запиской, Мария идёт не задумываясь.

Только попрощавшись с кебменом (поверх обычной платы за долгое ожидание Мария в последние дни даёт сверх – за молчание), она замечает Кросса. Он спрыгивает с подножки своего экипажа, остановившегося в конце переулка.  
На растерянно-гневный взгляд Кросс просто усмехается и кладёт ладонь на кобуру Правосудия. Потом жестом отсылает кеб Марии прочь, и старик-извозчик почему-то повинуется.  
У Нэа горит свет, окна – пять мутных жёлтых пятен под самой крышей тёмного дома.  
Но Нэа в его комнате нет (нет и Маны – однако Мария вообще никогда не видела Ману). От Нэа здесь осталась всего пара вещей. Старое пианино (совершенно обыкновенное, если, конечно, можно сказать так об инструменте, к которому прикасались пальцы Музыканта), ненужный ему метроном и волшебная белая полумаска.  
Вместо самого Нэа – тоненькая девочка в роскошном платье; она методично вколачивает лаковую туфельку в стенку пианино, и инструмент вздрагивает, как живой. Метроном щёлкает, отсчитывая удары.  
Одного взгляда на улыбку девочки достаточно, чтобы понять: она ждала здесь кого-то вроде них.  
И одного – на Кросса, чтобы догадаться: он об этом знал.

 

***  
Кросс просыпается от ощущения, что что-то не так, и первые пару секунд думает, что ему ещё снится сон.  
Но это не сон – Мария беззвучно ступает по воздуху, её могила стоит посреди комнаты, подпирая лепной потолок, створки открыты, и изнутри сочится мягкий приглушённый свет. Мария плывёт над полом как привидение, и движется она к постели мальчишки. Склоняется над ним, слепо тянет вперёд правую, не механическую, руку – и начинает петь.  
Кросс смотрит, выжидая, и клянёт почём зря свою беспечность и сюрпризы Музыканта, разбросанные по времени, будто крошки Гретель по тропинке домой.  
– Замолчи, – приказывает Кросс. Мария поёт. Песня давит – тяжело, до мушек в глазах, до почти необоримого желания тотчас заснуть.  
– Чистая Сила, пробуждение! – командует Кросс. Мария поёт что-то своё, впервые не реагируя на голос хозяина.  
Кросс чертыхается вслух и пробует запечатывающие заклинание из самых примитивных, но мощных – такому обучают даже ватиканских псов. На удивление, Мария обрывает песню на полуслове, застыв как брошенная марионетка.  
Мальчишка спит – крепко, как только может спать уставший за день ребёнок. Вот только проблема в том, что он при этом _улыбается_.  
Улыбается чужой, знакомой, ненавистной улыбкой – как только поместилась на детском лице?  
(Кросс мимолётно восхищается простотой балансировки этих чар. Он всегда подозревал, что Музыкант учился у Тысячелетнего Графа – впрочем, это было на руку и ему.)  
– Рано, – говорит Кросс и повторяет с нажимом, – рано.  
Мальчишка улыбается.  
– А не пошёл бы ты, Нэа, – говорит Кросс и тянет руку к кобуре.  
Чистая Сила не повредит человеку.  
Чистая Сила не повредит человеку, а ноя в его текущем состоянии заткнёт надолго.  
Чистая Сила не – и он дважды стреляет Аллену в лицо.

Сидя на подоконнике, Кросс курит в окно, слушает, как снизу на певучем каталанском проклинают шум посреди ночи, и смотрит на уже закрытый гроб Марии. Расставаться с ней второй раз, и второй раз по вине Музыканта, нет ни малейшего желания. В конце концов, Мария всегда была его, с их первой встречи.  
Чтобы она сама ни думала по этому поводу.  
Кросс прикрывает ставни, задёргивает штору и идёт к столу.  
Он многое умеет, но такое заклинание потребует некоторых теоретических расчётов. Кроссу кажется, он играет с Четырнадцатым в карты. Ещё один круг – минус лазейка, плюс бесценный опыт, но кто кого в итоге переиграет, он сказать не может.  
Мария всегда любила тяжёлые дорогие украшения, поэтому цепь, обнимающую её гроб, Кросс делает видимой – и золотой.


End file.
